challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Macaron
Macy Macaron is a contestant on The Shopkins Game. He was one of the 10 people on the Squishy Cherries and he made it to the merge in episode 12. His best friends are Pinkie Cola and Cheeky Chocolate, and he competes in Battle for TSG. Personality Macy Macaron is generally grumpy and unamused, and he doesn't speak much unless necessary. His voice is low-pitched and unenthusiastic. In his spare time, he usually sits around without interacting with anything, unless it's really interesting or important. He is also very impatient. His voice is basically like an angsty teenager. Macy's eyes are usually narrowed to show he's either unamused or bored. He's also really impatient and wants things moving along quickly, but sometimes he waits until the last minute before reacting. He's quite arrogant, making Crown Jules believe he thinks that he is too cool to do anything. He also likes to say his famous catchphrase: "WHICH IS?!" Trivia *Running gag: Macy says "WHICH IS!?" constantly before Skyanna announces a contest. The most recent time he said something similar was in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, in which he said “Well, WHAT IS the prize?”. *In Power of Three, even though Skyanna said "The factorial difference of the square of the spatial dimensions in this universe and 1 more than the smallest perfect number" and that he got 9 votes as a fake answer, then Skyanna said the actual answer was two. *Macy ranked 20th out of the original 21 contestants to join TSGA. *Including rejoining votes, Macy had a total of 131 votes. *Macy has a kill count of 69+ since he indirectly popped Captain Zoom during Crown Jules' elimination in Power of Three. He was also indirectly responsible for all of Lippy's deaths in Cycle of Life and Insectophobe's Nightmare. *Macy got the most votes in a voting range between 0 and 99. **He was also the last contestant to be eliminated with less than 100 viewer votes. *Macy was the first contestant to be eliminated on Total Lala Island. *Macy was the only contestant in The Shopkins Game to have a body bending backward however, this didn't seem to bother him at competing in the show. *Macy is one of the 6 Season 1 characters to not join TSGA, along with Kooky Cookie, Pinkie Cola, Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, and Tiara Sparkles. *Macy can twirl 3 basketballs at once, as seen in the beginning of episode 7. *Macy has gone the third longest without competing, only in front of two people. *Macy was eliminated before Pinkie was. *Macy hates walls because when he leans on it little bits of him come off. *In Return of the Hang Glider, it was revealed that Shoppies don't have brains. He is the second character confirmed to not have a brain, the first being Captain Zoom. *Macy is one of the two contestants to have caught cake by eating it. *Macy made a cameo in episode 3 of In the Shop Island. *Macy was the first ever contestant to have the most points. *Macy (along with Pinkie Cola) is afraid of pentagons. *Macy is the only contestant in TSG to have two Win Tokens at one time. *Macy usually annoys Skyanna as he always cut him off by saying "Which is?!". *Macy is one of only four season 1 contestants who hasn't been recovered onscreen. *Macy is the first contestant to eat a cake onscreen. *Macy, Apple, and Sprinkles have the lowest death counts of the 20 original contestants. *He and Miss Sprinkles may also be frenemies due to the fact Miss Sprinkles only includes Macy on his list of people to free from the TLC as an afterthought. *Macy is only the male contestant to catch a cake by eating it. *Macy has the third-largest kill count in the show, at over 72. He is third to Cheeky Chocolate (164) and Tocky Cuckoo Clock (125) and is followed by Toasty Pop at 51. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters